


till the end of time (long as stars are in the blue)

by faithandbuffy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, after both of their times on the show have ended, rose and amy are both widows, set in the 1940s, there's a lot going on here, will i ever finish this? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/pseuds/faithandbuffy
Summary: “So which one of you ladies is the Doctor?”“Neither of us. And both I guess. We get the job done.”Somehow, across two universes and around sixty years, two grieving companions find each other and find out that they’re two halves of a whole Doctor.aka Rose and Amy are accidentally flung together in the 1940s and have to help each other to escape. Set after Journey's End and Angel's Take Manhattan.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rose Tyler





	till the end of time (long as stars are in the blue)

“Good luck sweetheart. I love you so much.” Jackie Tyler’s hold on her daughter didn’t let up for a long minute, and Rose savoured the last hug she’d have from her mother in a while. When Jackie finally released her, her eyes were swimming in tears. 

“It’s okay Mum. I won’t be gone forever, I promise. The Doctor will figure out a way to get us back.” 

Rose turned and picked up her brother who was too young to really understand what was going on but saw his mother was upset and was now crying too. Rose wiped his eyes on her sleeve. “Don’t worry mate, I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Pete also came forward and took Tony from her, who was still sniffling. “And you’re certain you’ve got this right? One trip Rose, that’s all we’ve got power for, and the Doc wasn’t even sur-” He tried to catch himself in time but she caught the mention of her Doctor anyway. Jackie looked at her pityingly, and Rose was more certain than ever that it was time to leave. 

She forced out a small laugh at all their fussing, pretending not to have heard the end of his sentence. “For the hundredth time, yes I’m sure it’ll work! My Doctor Detector is spot on. Guys honestly, I’ve been working on this for months. I’ll be fine.” 

Taking a step back, she tightened the straps on her backpack - the only thing she was carrying between the universes. After checking the manipulator one more time, she looked back up at the people she loved most in the world. This world anyway. 

“Right. Wish me luck!” And she pressed the button before even hearing their replies. 

\---------- 

Amy Pond unlocked her front door and barrelled inside, chucking the huge bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. After slinging her coat over a chair, she started to pack everything away, before realising that she’d bought cheese _again._ Amy hated cheese, but Rory had loved it, and seeing it made her miss him more than usual for some reason. 

She sighed and snapped herself out of it, tossing the block of cheddar straight in the bin. Even though she knew it was stupid, she whispered a small apology into the silent kitchen for Rory.

Suddenly there was a huge clatter and an even louder thump from behind the bedroom door. Being a widow that lived on her own, Amy immediately thought of burglars and grabbed the heaviest thing near to her - a wide cast-iron pan on the stove, still dirty from last night’s meal.

In her panic, she also looked around for her phone to call the police and cursed quietly at her forgetfulness. You’d think after almost ten years, she’d have gotten used to her lack of mobile by now. The pan would have to do. 

If you’d have asked the citizens of Leadworth if little Amelia Pond was a patient person, they would have laughed in your face. Amy decided to bite the bullet and just call out, “Oi! This is my house, I have a frying pan, and I’m really pissed off! You’ve got five seconds to leave before I...whack you.”

She waited the five seconds, and not hearing any more noises, burst through the door wielding the frying pan - and stopped short. Next to her long-empty bed was a crushed bedside. Next to that was a smashed lamp, and next to _that_ was…a sprawled woman dressed in decidedly NOT 1940s clothing. She was blonde, a backpack strapped to her, and a piece of jagged ceramic lamp sticking into her side. 

Amy just stood there staring at the unconscious girl, still imagining she was going to get jumped by burglars. She pulled herself together and placed the frying pan gingerly on the floor. She didn’t know for sure, but she was going to blame the Doctor for this. 

\----------

Ten miles across London, if you listened _really_ closely, a mad cackle could be heard drifting through a tunnel.

"She's here."

\----------

Rose blearily opened her eyes and immediately shut them again, her head absolutely pounding. _Bloody vortex manipulator._ She took a moment to get her bearings and forced her eyes open again with more success. 

She was in a small bedroom with red walls and _extremely_ cold sheets. There was a small vanity with a chair in the corner, and for the first time, Rose could hear voices from another room. After a moment she realised it was a radio, but there was a definite clattering coming from the other side of the door. She wasn’t alone. 

She glanced down at the vortex manipulator to check her coordinates, only to find that it was gone, along with her backpack, and her...clothes? For some reason, she was wearing an oversized men’s nightshirt instead of her favourite hoodie. 

She tried to sit up and flinched, her hand automatically clutching her side. Pulling back the weird pinstripe nightshirt, she saw a blood-stained bit of fabric carefully wrapped around her midsection. Suddenly, the radio cut off and Rose heard footsteps coming towards the door. In the split-second before the door opened, she decided that she probably wasn’t in any danger and made no effort to move from the bed. 

A young ginger woman poked her head around the door, and when she saw Rose was awake, gave a pretty, if wary, smile. “Oh good,” she said coming into the room holding a plate, “you’re up! I brought you some toast.”

As she offered out the plate Rose took in the woman’s appearance. She was wearing a short-sleeved, knee-length white button-up dress, with a belt around the middle. Her long hair was seemingly curled from rollers, and she had a pair of round black glasses perched on her nose. Rose scanned her face for a hint of recognition, but there was nothing. No, this wasn’t the Doctor. The woman was _strikingly_ pretty though, so much so that Rose didn’t even register that she was still holding out the plate. 

The woman didn’t seem to mind, however, and she set the plate down on the other bedside, as the one Rose had landed on was still in bits on the floor. The woman saw her looking at it and laughed, leaning against the small window. “Oh, I’m crap at DIY. Reckon that’s gonna stay broken for a looong time.” 

Rose had thought so when she’d spoken earlier, but she was certain now that the woman was Scottish. She tried to speak and nothing came out, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “Are we in Scotland?” 

The woman quirked her eyebrows in surprise. “ _That’s_ your first question? Suppose I should probably explain. We’re actually in London, and it’s 1948. I’m Amy.”

“Amy.” Rose repeated, testing the name on her tongue. She realised that Amy was looking at her expectantly. “Oh! I’m-” she hesitated for only a moment before quickly landing on the first name that entered her head, “Harriet. Harriet Jones.”

Amy turned to draw the curtains quickly, and Rose thought she saw a glimpse of a smile before she turned away, but when she turned around she looked composed and stuck out a hand, so she guessed she imagined it. Rose met her handshake and Amy said “Nice to meet you, Harriet Jones.” She glanced down at Rose’s nightshirt and moved to lift it, but stopped before touching her. “You had a fight with my favourite lamp. Can I…?” 

Rose gestured for her to go ahead, and Amy knelt down to check the wound. Rose wondered if she was a doctor and then smiled at the thought. Amy’s fingers tickled Rose’s bare skin around the edge of the dressing, and she squirmed a little, and mercifully the other woman didn’t comment. 

Amy seemed satisfied and said “Looks good! I’ll change the dressing in a couple hours.” She got up and sat in the chair in the corner- crossing her actually _very_ attractive legs, jesus _christ_ \- her demeanour changing to business quite rapidly. 

“So, Harriet Jones.” Rose didn’t like the way Amy said her fake name. Like she was messing with her. _Maybe she’s not who she says she is either._

“What the hell are you doing in my house?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that people enjoy this! I feel really inspired to write this fic, although I've chosen the worst possible time to do it because I have my exams in a few months. If you enjoyed this, consider buying me a coffee? I'm gonna need it. https://ko-fi.com/faithandbuffy


End file.
